


Bored

by munbun



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Javier Escuella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munbun/pseuds/munbun
Summary: Javier and Ruby get bored while the other Van Der Lindes watch a sports game. Luckily his shared room with Charles is unoccupied.Modern AU, everyone is alive and chilling at Beecher's Hope, Javier is trans and Ruby is nonbinary.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Bored

They practically dragged him to his shared bedroom with Charles. The two had gotten bored, and when the two got bored, they got horny. It wasn’t their fault the others liked to watch sports. At least they kept the volume loud to drown out the sound of them going at it. Ruby kicked the door closed behind them- thankfully Charles was out- and shoved Javier hard back onto his bed.

“Carina!” he exclaimed with a sharp laugh, as they simply pulled their hair up, tying it off.

He watched them twist their hair into a loose bun to keep it out of the way, excitement already fluttering in his chest. He reached for his belt buckle, but they took his hand, shaking their head with a sly smile. Javier’s brows quirked together in confusion, but then they were rolling over him like a warm summer breeze, burning lips caressing his neck.

His breath caught in his chest as they kissed his scar; it was their formal greeting to his body, every time. He relaxed as they moved onward, feeling his pulse thrumming in his neck as they sucked and nibbled at the flesh. They nuzzled behind his ear, teeth ghosting at his jaw, then they kissed down his neck, to his collarbone. He laughed breathlessly at the sight of their hips swaying side to side, as if they were a predator sizing up their prey.

Shortly after, of course, he felt their teeth in his skin, and he bit back the moan that shot up his throat. Lust curled deep in his gut, and he cursed softly, head pressed back into the pillows. They broke the contact, kissing the bitten area apologetically, but they were careful not to break any skin. Javier let his head fall to one side, eyes closed.

“Por favor, carina…” he muttered.

They cooed, brushing his bangs out of his face and kissing his cheek. “Per favore cosa, tesorino? What do you want?”

Javier swallowed, but jutted his chin out defiantly. “You,” he said, deep in his chest, loving the giggle that it produced from them.

“You’ll get me,” they promised, their hands already working at his belt. “Be good.”

Javier wondered how he could possibly be good when he was so clearly the baddest man in Blackwater, but that thought left his head before it could reach his mouth as their hand dove down his pants. Practiced fingers easily found and circled his clit, making his hips jump up to meet the contact. Ruby pinned his hips down with their free hand and kissed him, willing him to keep his voice down as soft moans began slipping free.

He wasn’t hard to work up, and they’d already done a good job driving him up the wall. Javier's thighs squeezed around Ruby’s wrist, trying to press them closer, hips grinding down in fretful flicks to try and steal more friction. They watched, unable to mask the pride in their eyes.

Soon, his boxers were soaking, and he was whimpering, begging for Ruby to put an end to the feathery touches to his clit and give him the orgasm he needed, but they weren’t satisfied. They pulled their hand back, tugging his pants and boxers down quickly, and settled between his legs. His head snapped back with a cry as Ruby attacked him with their tongue, burrowing into his folds. There was a round of cheers from the other room, and Javier didn’t know if it was for them or the home team.

His thighs trembled over their shoulders as they started at his slit, lapping up the fluids that had seeped out of him already. They sucked at his folds next, sparing no skin, tantalizingly close to his clit. He could feel an orgasm throbbing in his pelvic bone, and he grabbed at their hair, trying to direct them upwards, but they wouldn’t be so kind today.

“Do you want it, tesorino?”

“Please! Please, quiero, mierda, *Ruby,*”

Their lips wrapped around his clit, and he saw stars. His back curved into a harsh arc, breath dragged from his lungs, he tore at the sheets as they worked him through his orgasm. Even when he thought he had no more left to give, a clever drag of their tongue drew a second, shorter peak out of him, thighs falling open in a shameless display.

Ruby pushed themself up, licking his slick from their lips, gaze heavy with lust. He twitched weakly in the aftershocks, but he knew the best was yet to come. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath as he heard them tear the foil of a condom open with their teeth, kicking their skirt off, preparing themself for him. He shivered, reaching up to wrap his arms around their neck as their warmth settled over him again, opening his eyes to stare into theirs as he felt their tip pressing against his folds.

“Are you ready, baby?” they asked, kissing his cheek. Their thumb stroked over his thigh, comforting.  
“Always,” he murmured, bracing himself as he felt the push of their member into him.

He buried his face into their shoulder, choking on a moan that crested into a cry of their name as they slipped inside. He should have had them spend more time fingering him, but honestly, he couldn’t give half a damn at the moment. The stretch felt too good, no matter how it burned. His muscles fluttered weakly around their length as they settled in, giving him time to adjust, kissing at his skin.

“Tesorino, mia amore, dolce, la mia..” He felt the words being shaped by their lips on his neck more than heard their voice.

Once his body finally relaxed into theirs, they drew their hips back and began to fuck him. They kept their head down, panting against his neck as their hips drove into him, relentlessly seeking their pleasure. Their arms wrapped around him, gripping the back of his shirt, pulling his hair out of its ponytail. His head rested in their palm, moans spilling from his lips freely, their own sounds shy and muffled against his throat. 

He encouraged them, hands wandering over their back, tugging down their shirt to play with their nipples. They whined shortly, hips stuttering, before shoving deeply, grinding into him hard. He grunted as his clit was pressed to their pelvis, bucking up against them in turn.

“Gonna hold out, baby?” he purred weakly, clenching around them deliberately.  
“Fuck you,” they muttered, face hot.

Sure enough, a hand snaked down between them, finding his clit and rubbing in quick circles. It was almost agony, nerves screaming as they were dragged towards a third orgasm, but Javier wouldn’t have it any other way. God knows that the ache when he sat down the next day was worth every second of over stimulation.

His vision swam, thoughts rattled out of his brain, dislodged by their deep thrusts. His final orgasm of the afternoon came like a thunderstorm; a few warning ebbs before crashing down on him with all the fury of a scorned god. His vision went white, and all he could feel was the heat in his core, their breath on his neck, the damp sheets underneath.

He came back as they pulled out, looking dazed as they cleaned up their mess, dropping the spent condom in the trash. They swept the stray locks of hair that worked their way out of their bun away from their eyes, looking down at him, thoroughly destroyed and heavily sated beneath them.

“Do you know what Pearson’s making for dinner?” they asked curiously, grabbing a towel from his shower earlier that day off the floor to mop up his thighs.  
“Mm. No idea. Maybe gumbo,” he replied tiredly, laying a wrist over his forehead.

They leaned forward to peck him on the lips, and he smiled, pulling them down for several more kisses, and eventually to be cuddled for a quick post-fuck nap.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't speak spanish or italian don't fuck me up for translations peaz


End file.
